First time at the beach
by Findme.com
Summary: short story of the past before thirst for power.Darien the lost twin of harry potter is in love with the ice queen of Slytherin.Many wonder why she didn't shared any of the boys interests this might explain that she was already spoken for.plz review.


One time scene where Daphne and Darien have there special moment. Plz review. May continue…

I sat on the beach with him. Underneath the moonlight he looked stunning. Flawless skin, blue with a mixture of grey eyes filled with love as he looked into mine, lips curved into a sexy smile as he pushed me down into the sand and kissed me. His kiss was slow, sweet, and passionate. His lips molded perfectly into my own, so soft an tasty. His hands were on either side of my face. His body trapped me underneath him. I lifted my right hand up to go behind his neck. My left hand made its way to brush its fingertips against his muscles as I felt them tense at my soft touch. My fingers on my right hand played with the small black curls of his neck. I slid my tongue into his mouth. Out tongues met and I was in complete bliss. He tasted amazing. Our tongues rolled around inside our mouth as our lips stayed connected the whole time. Unwillingly, he pulled away for air. He laid his forehead on mine and looked me in the eyes. Merlin how I love those eyes. "I love you Daphne". he told me sincerely. I smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"My my my aren't we sappy today Darien?" he chuckled. He gave me a short smile before traveling down my body. Ugh how I wanted to tell him I love him back but right now it was not time for a romantic moment. Maybe later when we are fully satisfied and spend ill tell him he's mine and only mine. As he meet my feet he slipped of my beige slippers. He kissed up my legs all the way back to my lips. He placed his soft warm lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him as close as possible to me. He rested his forearms on either side of my head so he could balance out his weight. He slid his tongues across my bottom lip, asking for permission. I parted my lips as he slid his tongue in between them. Our tongues battled for what seemed like hours but were probably only minutes. I pulled away for much needed breath. He laid his forehead on mine as we caught our breaths. He slowly lay down beside me on the sand. I leaned up on my arm to look down at him.

" tired so quickly love? No wonder Harry is your twin…" I chuckled.

He sticks his tongue out. " sorry to say but I don't give out till you say you love me"

"of all the things I will expect that was not one of them haha figured you will be the women in this relationship" I say as he blushes so adorably. " Your joking right?"

He smirks " of course. I can get any when I want it but I thought it was right to ask you first since we are dating"

Cupping him I stare right at him. " your so lucky I love you for I will let the comment go as a warning. I will rip this before any women than me comes anyway near it. Understood?"

He nods dumbly for all he heard was the I love you. Happily without even realizing his manhood was early in question he put his warm hands on both side of my face and pulls me down to kiss me. I smiled when our lips met. I slipped one of my legs in between his. He lifted up his hands, which lay by his sides, and ran his hands up and down my sides. I shuddered with excitement as his finger grazed my back. I lifted up my head and let put a moan as he sat up on the sand and kissed my neck. I straddled him and put my hands in his hair. He opened his and bit down on my soft flesh. I nearly jumped up but his hands on my legs kept me still. His tongue darted out from the cave in his mouth and licked the skin in between his teeth as he sucked on it. I moaned at the feeling of his soft moist tongue on my skin. I could feel him smile against my skin. He pulled away from my neck and admired the bruise forming there. He licked the wound and gave it a small kiss.

"there a little reminder when you go back to school that you belong to me." he told me s he gave it another kiss. I smiled at him thinking how every boy in Hogwarts was jealous of him as it is. I don't even want to know how many girls desired my man for I would go blood crazed and teach them a lesson every boy that got close to her learn the hard way. He smiled back at me. I pushed him down onto the sand so he was lying back down. I placed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. My kisses traveled down his jaw line, to his neck. I put my hands around the hem of his shirt. I slowly lifted the shirt of him. Again, he sat up. He took off his shirt and I gazed at him. The way his body looked underneath the moonlight…it was every girls dreams.


End file.
